Just A Little Touch
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Shizuo is new to the school so Kyohei volunteers to show him around and gives Shizuo a serious warning: Stay away from the school slut, Izaya Orihara. Whore!Izaya. Smut. Highschool AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Just a Little Touch  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Main Pairing:Shizuo x Izaya, Sides: Izaya x Shinra, Izaya x Kyohei, Shiki x Izaya, Izaya x Kida, Izaya x Namie  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships

**Description:** Shizuo is new to the school so Kyohei volunteers to show him around and gives Shizuo a serious warning: Stay away from the school slut, Izaya Orihara. Whore!Izaya. Smut. Highschool AU.

* * *

Shizuo stared at the school gate with a sign that read "Raira Academy" over top. He had been standing there for a good 5 minutes, just staring, as students walked in around him. He knew that he should just go in, but he was nervous as hell. He was a new student and today was his first day at Raira.

"Just do it Shizuo, once it's over you won't have to do it again." He egged himself on before walking through the gate. There were people all around him but he still felt eyes staring at him. He stood out pretty well. Not only as he a new student, but he was also taller then most kids his age and had blonde hair which stood out from the black and brown hair most of the students had. He tried to ignore the stares, but it was hard since it seemed everyone he passed just stopped and stared. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a slip off paper that had his first class number written on it. He knew he should probably find his locker first, but was going to do that later. He really just wanted to settle into his class so he felt a little more comfortable. Caramel eyes scanned over the numbers above the doors, but none of them were near the number that was written on the piece of paper. The blonde scanned up and down the halls but figured it had to be on another floor.

What a pain in the ass. He made his way over to the stairs and looked up the endless flights of stairs.

"Jeeze, how many floors are in this building?" He asked himself with a sigh. He really wish he could just go home. His anxiety got worse as the seconds ticked on.

"Hey, your new aren't you?" Shizuo turned around and saw a man with slicked back brown hair standing there with a light smile on his face. The guy seemed harmless enough, but the tall blonde knew that he couldn't quite trust anyone since he knew students liked to fuck with new kids. Despite this, Shizuo nodded.

"Uhh yeah…" He answered awkwardly. The brown haired man extended his hand towards the new student.

"My name is Kyohei Kadota, nice to meet you." He said politely. Shizuo took Kyohei's hand and shook it formally.

"Shizuo Heiwajima." The blonde said simply, feeling a bit awkward with the formality of their meeting.

"Where are you heading Shizuo?" The brown haired male asked.

"Ohh uhmm…room 512." Shizuo said after looking at the slip of paper. Kyohei nodded and started to walk towards the stairs.

"I will take you there and show you around on the way." The blonde nodded and followed Kyohei up the hair. They came up to the first landing before the welcoming student started to talk once again.

"The school is pretty nice; kind of cliquey though unfortunately. I'm sure you will fit in rather quickly though. The girl students are already gawking at you." Kyohei said as he headed up the stairs. The blonde followed the brown haired teen awkwardly and listened to what he was saying. He wasn't aware that girls had been taking an interest in him, but really didn't care either. Shizuo wasn't into that type of stuff. They reached the opening to the second story and started up the next flight of stairs to the third floor. "On the third floor are most of the science and health classes. You will see a kid named Shinra Kishitani there a lot. Don't worry though, he is friendly…just talks a lot." Shizuo nodded as they reached the landing to the entrance to the third floor. Kyohei abruptly stopped causing Shizuo to stop as well. Students walked around them as the two stood there for a moment. "By the way," He turned around to face the blonde to emphasize his point. "Stay away from a guy named Izaya Orihara." Kyohei's tone changed from that of a welcoming one to a serious tone. Shizuo blinked once, trying to process what he was just told.

"Is he…like a gang leader or something." He asked quizzically. Kyohei looked down the hall way and continued to talk.

"Kind of but more like…" He turned back to lock his eyes onto caramel ones. "A sexual deviant."

"You mean like a slut?" Shizuo wasn't too good with complex words so he tried to make it simpler for himself to understand. "But I should be fine right? I mean…I'm a guy and all." The brown haired man ran his hand back through his slicked locks and sighed.

"It doesn't matter to him, he's bisexual. Actually, he kind of prefers guys and your just his type. I can't remember the last time he messed with a female…" Shizuo gulped and nodded.

"So…what does this guy look like?" Kyohei turned and started to walk upstairs once again.

"Trust me, you will know him when you see him." The blonde didn't quite understood what Kyohei met but decided to drop the conversation. They reached the 5th and final floor of the school and walked down the hall way. Shizuo's class was fairly close the enterance of the stairs so they got to his class rather quickly once on the floor.

"My class is down the hall so you're on your own from here. I can meet you after the bell though and show yo-"

"Ohhh Dotachin~" Kyohei was cut off and winced at the little nickname of his. Shizuo was confused. He thought the guys name was Kyohei. The blonde looked passed his new friend and saw a male with jet black hair and a uniform completely clashing the dress code approaching them. He had a cocky smile on his face and striking red eyes. The male was also very thin but he seemed to be fit as well. Some how he already knew who this guy was.

Izaya Orihara.

Kyohei turned his head and looked at Izaya with the wanna be doctor in tow.

"Izaya, I told you to stop calling me that stupid little nick name."

"Awww I'm hurt Dotachin~ I worked so hard to make that nickname for you. You should be glad to have it. I only give nicknames to people I like~" Red eyes drifted from Kyohei's chocolate brow eyes to meet caramel colored orbs. "A new student?" He asked, smirk deepening.

"Leave him alone Izaya." Kyohei said but Izaya paid no mind to him and pushed passed the taller male.

"My name is Izaya Orihara." The raven haired male said to the blonde.

"Uhh Shizuo Heiwajima." The blonde said awkwardly. He wasn't sure if he should talk to Izaya or not. He felt kind of weird knowing that the smaller male slept around and might try and get into his pants. The raven haired male smirked, continuing to lock eyes with Shizuo.

"Nice to meet ya, Shizu-chan~" The blonde winced. This guy was already getting on his nerves and he could feel his blood start to boil. He growled lowly which only made Izaya's face lighten up with interest.

"You piss me off." Shizuo suddenly announced. The two brunette's perked up at the sudden declaration, but Izaya only looked more amused and stepped forward.

"Now why you gotta be like that Shizu-chan? I thought you and I could have some real _fun_ together." The raven purred as he brought his hand up to caress the blonde's face. Shizuo smacked the hand away and glared at the smaller male.

"Fuck off." He turned sharply on his heel and walked into the class. The door shut behind the fuming blonde. The bell rang and the hall cleared out. Kyohei turned and walked away to enter his class, but Izaya made no move to go to his class and Shinra didn't want to leave his friend behind. Laughter suddenly started to fill the empty hallway.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Izaya announced to no one particularly. Shinra stepped forward and placed his hand on his childhood friend's shoulder.

"Hey we should go to class. I don't want to get in trouble an—Ah!" The wanna be doctor suddenly found himself pushed up against the locker, arms on either side of his head, trapping him in. He looked through the glass over his eyes and caught the devious look in his friend's eyes.

"Shinra, you're my best friend right?" The raven haired man ran his hand through brown locks as he locked eyes with Shinra.

"Y-Yes but—"

"Then entertain me~" Izaya purred. The glasses clad man struggled slightly before he felt the soft lips of his best friend's on his own. The raven haired man stepped forward and pressed his body up against the wanna be doctors. The man put up a little fight but relented after deciding it was futile. Izaya always got what he wanted. All he could do is hope that his best friend ended it quickly so he wasn't too late for class. He kissed back and felt the raven's wet tongue press against his lips. Devilish finger tips dipped down low and brushed over the sensitive area between Shinra's legs, causing the male to gasp and allow the wet muscle enter his mouth. Another strong muscle flicked out and started to fight the devious males, wet sounds escaping their mouths and bouncing off the hallway walls. Izaya slipped his fingers into the brown haired males pants and brushed roughly against the clothed member of his best friend.

"A-Ahh…" The wanna be doctor pulled his lips away moaned lowly as wrapped his arms around Izaya's neck. He felt terrible about this, but he didn't want to reject his friend and he was also a male with certain…needs. He would have to write lots of love letters to Celty to make up for his infidenalty. "I-Izaya…" The man threw his head back and pressed it against the cold metal of the locker behind him. Izaya moved his head down to attack his friends neck as he teasingly dipped his finger tips into the rim of his friends pants.

"Hey, you two." Shinra's eyes shot open once the voice of a teacher reached his ears. Izaya stopped all movement and turned to look at the teacher, hand still in his friends pants.

"Yes?" He said as if he wasn't in a sexual position with the brown haired male.

"Get to class you two." The teacher glared at Izaya who challenged the glare. He never liked to submit to authority but relunctively pulled his hand out of Shinra's pants. He really didn't care if he got in trouble, but he didn't want to get Shinra in trouble for his actions.

"Fine." He said as he pulled away from the brown haired male. Shinra tried to hide the blush on his face to no avail. Getting caught might mean nothing to Izaya, but it was really embarrassing to the wanna be doctor. The raven walked away and down the hall towards his classroom. Shinra zipped up his pants and ran after his long time friend. Despite just having a steamy make out session with his best friend, the only thing that crossed Izaya's mind was how he was looking forward to tasting the new blonde student. The raven haired man licked his lips and entered his classroom.

* * *

_Well...while typing up Caged Bird Chapter 11, I came up with this idea. Don't worry guys, there will be a lot of Shizaya/Izuo but yeah...Izaya is a whore so he will be messing around with a lot of people. I hope you all enjoy this story~ I promise caged bird will be out soon ;o; Slayers64 is going to kill me...but hey...I wrote Izaya x Shinra for her ^^ If you don't like it...just replace whoever you don't like with Izaya with Shizuo's name ^^ I am a hardcore Shizaya fan but it is fun to play around a bit. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Just a Little Touch  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Main Pairing:Shizuo x Izaya, Sides: Izaya x Shinra, Izaya x Kyohei, Shiki x Izaya, Izaya x Kida, Izaya x Namie  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships

**Description:** Shizuo is new to the school so Kyohei volunteers to show him around and gives Shizuo a serious warning: Stay away from the school slut, Izaya Orihara. Whore!Izaya. Smut. Highschool AU.

* * *

Shizuo was almost done his first day and luckily for him, he didn't have any classes with Izaya up till now. With that said, his first day went pretty well. Kyohei helped him great around pretty well so he didn't get lost and everyone who talked to him was rather friendly…minus the flirty raven. He was friendly but _much _too friendly for Shizuo's comfort. The blonde finished tying his shoe and went outside for his last class.

Gym Class.

The tall blonde had been looking forward to this class all day since it was the one thing he knew he would do well in. It was easy; no memorizing or tests. Just straight out physical activity. A smile graced his face as he tied his tied the knot on his shoes and made his way outside towards the football field. A group of guys was already assembled, all dressed in the blue and white gym uniform. It was a fairly large class, probably around 30 students or so and it was a few minutes before the class started. As he got closer he saw that the group of boys seemed to have an imaginary line separating people into groups. Shizuo didn't really care about cliques or anything like that, but he did note to stay away from a particular group. One of the men had short fire hair that was slicked back on the one side. He wore simple, framed sunglasses and had a scar over his one eye. Shizuo felt a tad uncomfortable as the guy seemed to eye him up and down as he walked. The guy standing next to the red head didn't help ease Shizuo's discomfort but he didn't seem fazed about the new kid's entrance either. He had short black hair, very similar to Izaya's but a lot shorter, and a very sculpted face. They wore the same uniform as everyone else but something just screamed in Shizuo's mind that they were trouble and to not mess with him. He walked right passed them, hoping that they didn't see his nervousness, and over to Kyohei who seemed a bit uneasy.

"What's up?" The blonde said as he stood next to his new friend. The brunette looked up and faked a smile.

"Ah it's nothing. So how do you like Raijin?" He asked trying to steer the conversation in a different way. Shizuo noticed the abrupt change in conversation but brushed it off.

"Ah yeah…it's okay…I guess." He trailed off as he tried to think of something else to say. Thankfully, the gym teacher started class so it saved the blonde from the awkward silence that would have came. The teacher was explained that they were going to be playing football for the period. Shizuo immediately perked up; sports were kind of his thing. Sure he had to be very careful while playing them, but it was such a rush for him and he could actually use his normally forbidden strength. His smile grew as he listened intently to the teacher, but the smile immediately fell when he felt a pair of hands on his backside and hot breath on his ear.

"I couldn't tell how toned you were from underneath all those clothes early. Tell me Shizu-chan, do you have to masturbate a lot to maintain such an amazing physique?" The raven asked as he dipped his fingertips into the blonde's pants. Shizuo's face turned bright red as he turned around to shove the smaller man off of him. Izaya chuckled and evaded a punch that was aimed for his face with quick, cat like reflexes.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Shizuo yelled, completely forgetting that they were I the middle of a class. The teacher stopped talking and all the students looked over at the angry blonde.

"Orihara! Heiwajima! Separate, now!" The teacher ordered with a stern voice. Izaya scuffed and walked over towards the group of men that Shizuo made a mental note not to be around. Now he _definitely _knew he should stay away from them.

The class began and Shizuo was immediately put on the field while Izaya was on the bench. He figured it's because the teacher knew that they would have a problem if the two were on the field the same time. They went through the first play but it only lasted a few minutes until the ball was fumbled and they had to reform. Shizuo couldn't help but notice Izaya slipping away from the crowd on the bench with the red head and dark haired man.

He didn't know where it came from but he felt a twinge of jealousy…

* * *

"Nice show back there Orihara.' The dark haired ma said once the three of them got behind the bleachers on the other side of the field. His words didn't seem to match his tone as he seemed kind of bored but that was just how he was.

"You're just jealous I wasn't rubbing your ass back there Shiki-san~" Izaya said in a playful tone with a smirk on his face. The redhead that was standing next to him started laughing.

"Like Shiki would ever let your dirty hands touch his ass Izaya." The red head laughed causing Izaya to frown.

"If my hands are so dirty Akabayashi, then why do you always come back begging for more?" He asked with a seductive undertone. Akabayashi opened his mouth to respond but was quickly cut off by Shiki.

"Let's not drag this out." The tall, dark haired man said causing the shorter raven to frown.

"No foreplay? Shiki-san, your so boring~"

"Foreplay is for lovers, not filthy whores.' Shiki said while pushing Izaya onto his knees. A hurt expression crossed the smaller raven's hair but was quickly turned into a suggestive look as he brought up his skilled fingers to the hem of Shiki's pants. The dark haired man kept his gaze fixed on teasing movements of Izaya. The hand pulled out of hem of the man's pants and made it's way down to caress the sensitive area between Shiki's legs. Izaya's let out a frustrated whine when he felt that the arousal wasn't hard in the least bit.

He was going to have to change that.

He brought his hands up to start and unbuckle Shiki's belt. The sound of metal and material being pulled and loosened from the loops were the only sound heard behind the bleachers. Izaya briefly wondered what Akabayashi was doing since he was out of view but quickly dismissed the thought once the belt fell to the group. Skilled fingers started to undone the button on the school uniform bottoms and lowered the zipper to allow the material to pull at the dark haired male's ankles. He came face to face with the clothed member of the older man. Much to his disappointment, he was barely turned on at all.

He was going to have to change that.

He grabbed the bulge and massaged it with the palm of his hand in slow, torturous movements. In a normal situation, he could feel who ever he was pleasuring start to respond to his touches…but not with Shiki. It was never easy with him.

He let out a soft sound of frustration as he grabbed the bulge rough and dug his fingers down. The older man let out a grunt and glared down at Izaya.

"Stop playing." He said through glared eyes at the man between his legs. He forcefully grabbed the back of the raven's head and shoved it forward so that his face ran into the bulge. Izaya let out a slight whine before putting his fingers into the elastic band on the boxers and pulling it down to free Shiki's cock.

It was limp.

Izaya grabbed the sagging member by the base and guided it to his lips. His eyes looked over the tip before licking it very roughly. The tip entered his mouth as Izaya started to suck it like it was a lollipop. His wet muscle swirled around the slit as he started to move it in and move of his mouth to start his head to bob back and forth. Red eyes flicked upward while his mouth was full of the man's cock…but Shiki looked unfazed about the whole ordeal.

In frustration, the kneeling raven back down slightly in attempt to get some sort of reaction from the older man.

He didn't.

It wasn't a secret that Izaya enjoyed being in sexual situations. He loved to see people blushing and whithering in his touch. It was a way of twisted possession. Once that person got sexually involved with Izaya, he held it over them and enjoyed seeing them flea from his sight in embarrassment. But he didn't like when he felt like a whore and with Shiki, he indeed felt like the whore he was.

He took the man fully into his mouth and suck down to apply pressure on the man's member. The action was repeated several times until he came up with a steady pace.

It then that he felt a hand from behind start to undo his pants. His underwear soon were lowered to his knees and let out a gasp of surprise when he felt a finger roughly enter him.

"Gotta hurry this up, period is gonna end soon." Akabayashi said as he thrust in a second finger harshly and began to stretch him. A moan escaped Izaya's lips in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

At least they were nice enough take some time to prep him this time.

His movement's where temporarily halted due to the new intruder but Shiki was impatient and forced his head back down. Izaya nearly chocked as the cock was forced back into his mouth and ran into the back of his throat. He began to suck again, pace much slower then before, but stopped again when a third finger was added much too soon. Shiki's manhood slipped out of kneeling mans mouth till only the tip was in. He forced it back into his mouth causing Izaya to whine.

This was humiliating.

But he as never one to back down, no matter what was happening. He tried to force him attention back on the member in his mouth, which finally started to swell and grow hard. He grazed his teeth against the slit and twirled his tongue around it before suck more of it in. Something large poked at his back side and he started to brace himself for the pentetration of the red heard man's cock. Akabayashi slowly eased himself in before his dick completely disappeared in Izaya's greedy hole. He didn't wait for Izaya to adjust and pull out to push back in. The raven haired man let out a deep moan and closed his eyes in pain. Shiki pulled his member out of Izaya's mouth and moved to the man's behind with the red head. Izaya's eyes widened I sudden realization of the two older man's plans.

He got down on all fours and hung his head as he felt Akabayashi's long fingers stretch him more to help Shiki's member into Izaya's enterance. The kneeling man couldn't help but let out a low scream as he felt a second member start to push in his back side. He felt like he was going to rip in half once both men were fully shieved inside of him.

"A-Ahh o-ohh s-shit s-stop!" He pleaded.

"Shut up whore." Shiki said, voice vacant of any type of emotion. Akabayashi grabbed Izaya's hips and began to start up a steady pace, not caring to let Izaya get used to the double pentration. The older, dark haired man also started a pace that was soon in sync with the redheads.

"N-Nghhh..!" Izaya's finger tips wracked down ground, hurting his fingers in the process as they ripped at the hard ground. His knuckles had turned white as the skin was stretched from the curling of his fingers. He threw his head back when he felt one of the men brush against his prostate. "A-Ahhh!" He began to roll his hips back to meet each thrust. His prostate was hit dead on, earning a loud moan from the kneeling man.

"T-There! A-Ahhh!"

"Shut up." Shiki said as they continued to rock back and forth into the man's abused hole.

"S-shit…" Akabayashi said as his nails dug into Izaya's pale skin. The raven haired men felt his black bangs start to stick to his forehead from the sweat that was building up.

Whoever said that he needed to take gym class in order to build up a sweat.

"AHH!" Izaya screamed as he let himself release against the grass. His walls clamped down on the two men's cocks, making there movements slower. One of the men came shortly after, sending his seed deep inside. As the one rode out his orgasm, the other one came, sending a second dose of semen deep into the man's ass.

Izaya stopped all his movement as he basked in the after blow of the double orgasm. Shiki pulled himself out, taking Akabayashi's cock out with him. He buckled up his pants and started to walk away like nothing happened. Akayabashi stood there for a moment, mind hazy from the afterglow of his orgasm. The older haired man stopped in his tracks before disappearing from sight.

"Hurry up. We're going to be late Akabayashi." Shiki said plainly.

"O-ohh..R-right." The red head pulled his hands back up and redid his belt, running after his friend. Izaya collapsed on the ground while trying to catch his breath. He heard the school bell ring but chose to ignore it. He closed his eyes and let his breathing become more normal as he closed his eyes. The breeze felt really nice against his heated skin. He wished he could just sleep there, but that would be very problematic if someone were to find him.

…and he needed a shower.

He lazily got his feet and pulled up his pants to head over to the boy's locker room.

* * *

_I've...never done a 3 way before...And I rarely read them so...yeah, sorry if it sucks really bad ^^; Have no fear though, Izaya and Shizuo will be rejoined the next chapter. Sorry to torture you guys if you hate Shiki and Akabayashi with Izaya ^^ **Please review guys and let me know how the 3 way was!**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Just a Little Touch  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Main Pairing:Shizuo x Izaya, Sides: Izaya x Shinra, Izaya x Kyohei, Shiki x Izaya, Izaya x Kida, Izaya x Namie  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships

**Description:** Shizuo is new to the school so Kyohei volunteers to show him around and gives Shizuo a serious warning: Stay away from the school slut, Izaya Orihara. Whore!Izaya. Smut. High school AU.

* * *

Even though he had a body that most men dreamed about, Shizuo was self conscious of his physique and really didn't want to be naked in a shower with other guys. So instead of heading towards the locker room after gym class, he decided to linger outside and wait for the bell to ring so that he could shower alone. He knew that he could just go home and shower, but he really didn't want to walk all the way home sweaty mess.

Once he was sure that everyone had left the locker room, he made his way inside. He took a deep breath and walked into the room filled with lockers and shower stalls. He immediately stopped when he heard a shower still going. Part of him wanted to just give up on the idea of showering and go home…but he couldn't be creeping around and wasting his time everyday waiting for everyone to leave. Besides…it was only one person right? He could deal with just one person possibly seeing his nude body.

He sat down on the bench and lifted his leg to start to untie his athletic shoe. The laces made a faint sound as the strings where pulled apart, but the sounds were swallowed up by the noise of rushing water coming from the shower head. Once the blonde had his shoes and socks off, he made his way for his shirt. Reaching down at the hem, he easily pulled it over his head, causing his hair to go wild in the process.

Whatever, his hair was getting wet anyway.

He untied the knot in his shorts and they soon pulled to his ankles. With a faint blush on his face, he pulled off his boxers, the cold on his lower regions causing him to his lightly. After neatly putting all his clothes in a little pile, Shizuo quickly grabbed a towel and made his way over to a shower stall. He made sure that he chose a stall as far from the one running as possible. The blonde pulled the curtain back and stepped in on the cold tile. Cold water rushed out of the shower head when he turned it one, causing him to yell slightly in surprise. He immediately slapped his hand over his mouth to prevent drawing attention to himself from the other man in the room. The water turned warm after a few seconds helping the tall man's muscles relax. Shizuo closed his eyes and had his face tilted towards the rushing, letting it splash against his toned skin. His mind began to drift into relaxation as he ran his strong hands through his wet, blonde locks. He was so lost in his own world that he didn't even notice his curtain being pulled away and somebody scooting into the stall with him. A hand ran down the front of him causing Shizuo's eyes to snap wide open and grab the sudden intruder. The blonde turned around to face the very person that he didn't want to see.

"Such a tease Shizu-chan~ You get naked in the very same room as me and honestly expect me _not _to touch you?" Izaya teased with a smirk on his face. Shizuo would have been completely livid if he wasn't so embarrassed. He couldn't help his caramel eyes from trailing down to look at the slim, naked figure of the dark haired man that was glistening from the sheet of water on it. Izaya looked away and somehow managed to fake a blush. "Don't look at me like that Shizu-chan. Your making me self conscious~"

Shizuo let go of Izaya's hand and shoved him away.

"GET. OUT!" The blonde said while fully facing his new classmate.

"Why would I do that when I want to be in here~?" The dark haired man purred as he took a step closer to Shizuo. His hand went down in a attempt to grab the blondes limp dick but was quickly stopped by a firm grab. "Get out, you fucking whore!" The taller man yelled as he shoved Izaya roughly away until his back hit the back of the stall. The smaller man's eyes widened as soon as the harsh words left the blondes mouth.

'_Do it for me Izaya.' A tall man with dark hair said as he sat down next to a younger boy with similar hair that was only in his briefs. _

'_Please… I-I don't want this…' The little boy said as he kept his head down. _

'_You want to make me proud right? If you do this for me I will be very happy.' The tall man said as he rubbed the small boys back. _

'_Your son is very cute Shirou.' Another man said with a smirk as he started to unbutton his shirt. _

SLAM!

"I'M NOT A FUCKING WHORE!" Izaya yelled as he pushed Shizuo very forcefully against the wall. Crimson eyes were full of rage as he screamed at the confused blonde. "You can't make me do anything! I'm not a whore! I am _not _a whore!" The raven haired man barked out as he slammed his fist against the wall next to Shizuo's head. His eyes were wide and crazed, much different from the sultry and lustful ones that the blonde has only seen from Izaya thus far. The blonde gulped as he remained quiet, just letting the smaller man vent. After he was sure that Izaya was done yelling, he calmly started to speak.

"Izaya, I never _asked _you do anything…" The tall man said completely confused by the sudden outburst of the smaller man. The raven haired man shot a glare as he got closer to the blonde.

"I know what your thinking and your _dead _wrong. I'm not a fucking whore so don't you _dare _say that!" Shizuo was confused but was also growing concerned. Sure, Izaya was a rather annoying and perverted asshole that he just _met_…but he was slightly worried about the raven haired man's mental health. He wasn't sure if Izaya was just having a mental break down or he had a serious medical condition…but he couldn't live with himself if he found out something horrible happened to the flea because he left him in such a weird state of mind.

No matter how much he really disliked the man pushing him into the wall, he couldn't just leave him when he was in a state of distress.

"Okay…well…let me get dressed and I will err…walk you home." Shizuo said causing Izaya to perk up slightly. The expression on the smaller man's face turned from angry to shocked as he stared up at the blonde.

"What…?" He said quietly, his insane tone of voice suddenly gone. The blonde looked away and repeated himself, causing something inside the raven haired man to strain. Even though Izaya knew that it was probably out of pity, he couldn't help but accept the blonde's offer.

Heh…maybe it would be good for once to get to know someone first before having sexual relations with them.

Shizuo got his clothes on and waited for Izaya to do the same before making his way out of the locker room with him.

* * *

The mismatched pair walked in quiet as they made their way down the side walk. Shizuo popped a cigarette into his mouth once they were a good distance away from the school, shocking the dark haired male.

"You smoke?" Izaya asked. The blonde lit the cigarette and nodded as he took a inhale of the nicotine. He pulled the white stick out and placed it between his index and middle finger.

"I've been smoking since middle school." The taller man said absentmindedly as he looked up towards the sky.

Damn. It was only his first day at his new school and he already knew that rumors were going to be spreading if anyone saw him and Izaya leave school together. Caramel eyes sneaked a peak of the normally horny man who very…quiet. Since it was only Shizuo's first day, he didn't know if this was normal or not…but from what he has seen and what Kyohei told him, he was under the impression that Izaya was always a horny bastard.

The blonde wanted to ask about what happened back at the locker room but felt awkward bringing up the subject. He had a right to know…right?

"Do you like the school?" Shizuo jumped slightly at the sudden presences of the raven's voice.

"Err…yeah…I guess…" The blonde trailed off.

"Heh, I hate it." Izaya said and thus the awkward silence once again ensued. It was a good 10 minutes before either of them spoke again.

"Where do you live flea?" Shizuo suddenly voiced as they got closer to the apartment buildings that the blonde lived in. The playful smirk returned to the smaller man's face.

"Such a gentlemen, walking me all the way to my door~" The blonde's eyebrow twitched slightly in irritation.

"Look, I'm _trying_ to be nice." Izaya laughed lightly.

"I didn't know you had it in you. Maybe I can put something else in you~" The raven said with a flirty wink. The blonde clenched his hand and stopped walking.

"I'm going home." He said as he turned around with his teeth clenched. Izaya smirked as he watched the new student walk away. Once he was a good distance away, he cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled.

"By the way Shizu-chan, you have a nice ass!" Shizuo stopped abruptly, facing going red with both embarrassment and anger.

"Izaaaayyyyaaaaa!" Said man took off as the blonde ran after him.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is a little short guys ^^; I hope you enjoyed it :) I enjoy writing this story ^^ I don't want it to be long though...I have like 30 stories planned (no joke) and don't want them all to be 20-30 chapters so that I can move onto the next one~_

**_REVIEW EVERYONE! IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Just a Little Touch  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Main Pairing:Shizuo x Izaya, Sides: Izaya x Shinra, Izaya x Kyohei, Shiki x Izaya, Izaya x Kida, Izaya x Namie  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships

**Description:** Shizuo is new to the school so Kyohei volunteers to show him around and gives Shizuo a serious warning: Stay away from the school slut, Izaya Orihara. Whore!Izaya. Smut. High school AU.

* * *

Izaya sat down at the lunch table with a girl that had long dark hair. She was finishing up the rice in her lunch box when the male sat down at her table. She immediately glared at the flirty boy.

"Did I say you could sit there?" She asked with a sharp tongue. Izaya put his hands on his heart and faked a shocked expression.

"Naammie~ You say that like we're not friends. I'm hurt~" The male said dramatically. Namie was unfazed by the performance Izaya was putting on.

"We're not." She said closing her bento box. The dark haired male smirked at the woman's answer.

"Oh? Really? I thought we were; I mean we've fu-"

"Just because you have sex with someone doesn't mean your friends." Namie interrupted with a glare. "Besides, sleeping with you was the worst mistake of my life; Especially because you _didn't _use a condom." Izaya waved his hand dismissively.

"Condoms are sooooo uncomfortable." The informant whined as he snatched the woman's bento and opened it to see if there was any food left over. He frowned when he saw it completely empty and shoved it back over towards Namie.

"It would be nice to let the girl know that _before_ hand. You can get a girl pregnant that way you know." She added as she folded her hands underneath her chin and put her elbows on the table. Izaya shrugged his shoulders.

"That's why I switched to men~" Namie rolled her eyes at his nonchalant reply.

"By the way, that new kid, Shizuo Heiwajima, he has been here a week now. Have you got him yet?" Izaya frowned at her question.

"Not yet. Shizu-chan is a rough one~" Namie smirked.

"Maybe you're just losing your touch." She couldn't help but tease. Izaya was known for getting into anyone's pants. If he took interest in you, it was only a matter of time before he got you. Izaya glared at the female before she got up and grabbed her back pack and bento box.

"Later." She said before leaving the man to dwell on his own thoughts. He sat there thinking about what Namie had said; it wasn't that Shizuo was playing hard to get, it's that he is different. Ever since that day in the shower, the feelings that he felt towards Shizuo were different than the physical lust he normal felt. The tall blonde made him feel sort of fuzzy inside, which warmed his normally strained heart. It sent a shock of excitement through his body when he saw him. He didn't just want the blonde's body…he wants his heart too…but he isn't sure how to get that.

* * *

"Dammit." Shizuo cursed under his breath as he headed towards the detention classroom. He had only been at Raira Academy for a week and he already had detention. The blonde let out a deep sigh. "Kasuka is going to be so disappointed." When he opened the door, he dropped his bag and started to glare at the dark haired man that was sitting at one of the desks. His day had just gone from bad to worse.

"What the hell are you doing here flea?" Izaya turned and looked at the tall blonde with his all knowing smirk.

"Ah, Shizu-chan! What a pleasant surprise~ Looks like we will be enjoying detention together~" Izaya cooed as he leaned back in his chair. Shizuo felt his eyebrow twitch as he nearly threw his bag at the flirty boy. Wanting to just get this whole nightmare over with, he grabbed his bag and sat in the very far corner of the room. He wanted to be as far away from Izaya as he possibly could. Shizuo folded his arms across his chest and looked out the window.

He really just wanted to get this whole day over.

The two males sat quietly in the room for about 10 minutes before Shizuo heard the chair next to him being pulled out. He immediately looked over and glared at Izaya.

"What the hell? Don't sit so close to me!" He yelled but the smaller man sat down anyway.

"But I just want to get to know Shizu-chan better~" The man said innocently which only caused Shizuo to glare more.

"Like hell you do. Everyone tells me to stay away from you because you're going to want to fuck me." The blonde couldn't help but notice the momentarily hurt the crossed the ravens features that was quickly covered up with a masking smirk. Shizuo turned away to look out the window again. His heart was beating fast and he didn't know why.

The two males looked towards the door at the sound of it opening. Shizuo expected to see a teacher in the doorway, but instead he saw the two men that disappeared with Izaya the first day of gym class. He glanced over at Izaya and saw that he had grown tense, eyes locked on the two men. They walked over to the smaller male's desk as Izaya lowered his head.

"Not today Shiki…" The smaller male said softly. Shizuo turned away and tried to ignore the situation, but couldn't help but listen in. Akabayashi raised his eyebrow as he eyed the sitting man.

"You? Rejecting sex? What are you sick or something?" The blonde couldn't help but clench his hands at the word 'sex'. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of Izaya having sex with someone was just really…disgusting to him. Out of the corner of his eye, the blonde saw Shiki grabbing Izaya's wrist.

"I said, no." The smaller male said with a stern glare.

"I don't think you have much of a choice." Akabayashi said with a smirk. Shizuo saw them to start to pull harshly on Izaya's arm to get him to come with them. Without thinking, the blonde had his hand tightly wrapped around Shiki's. His caramel eyes were glaring daggers into the older man.

"He said no." He said with a low growl. Shizuo was ready for a fight, but, to his surprise, Shiki retreated after a few seconds. The blonde released his hand but maintained a posture that let the two know he would attack if the he had to. The red-haired man found the whole situation entirely amusing.

"You his boyfriend or something?" Shizuo glanced down at Izaya, who was just as shocked as the other men, and back up at Akabayashi.

"Yes, I am." He said without a second thought. The smaller males eyes widened as he looked up at Shizuo. Akabayashi started to laugh while Shiki just maintnained static.

"Izaya's a slut! You really think I would believe you're his boyfriend?!" The flash of hurt crossed Izaya's features once again. Shizuo clenched his fists as he resisted the urge to punch the tall, redhead.

"Don't talk about my boyfriend that way, you asshole!" Akabayashi glared and opened his mouth but was cut off by Shiki.

"Akabayashi, lets go." He said before heading towards the door with said man in tow. When the door closed, Shizuo let his body relax.

Did he…just tell them that Izaya was…his boyfriend?

The blonde felt his cheeks heat up at the realization of what he just did. Looking down at Izaya, he saw that he was just as much in shock. There was an awkward air around the two as both didn't know what to say.

"…boyfriend huh?" Izaya finally said. The taller man looked away and crossed his arms.

"Shut up! I wasn't thinking okay?!" The raven haired man leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head.

"It's too late now. You already announced it. Whether you like it or not, people are going to assume we're a couple now." Izaya smirked as he felt an odd rush of happiness run through him.

"Then I will just break up with you then!" Shizuo said which made Izaya feel like he was being stabbed. He sat up right and looked up at the blonde seriously.

"Give me a chance Shizu-chan…" Shizuo looked down at Izaya's pleading eyes. For once, there wasn't that lustful glaze in them it was more…passionate.

"…Dammit…" The blonde said as he looked away again. "Fine."

* * *

_Like I said, I don't want this to be too long of a fic...I want to be able to start and work on other things as well ^^ So...yeah, please review everyone!  
_


End file.
